boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eegan Grover
Eegan Grover (January 24, 2011-2104), nicknamed “Little Muffin” by his mother and “Cutie” by Summer Petersen, was a baby born into royalty around the time of the School War and the offspring of Zira Miranda Grover, and cousin of George and Kelly Appo. Biography Early life Eegan Grover was born on January 24, 2011, to the well-known Empress Zira Miranda Grover of the International Alliance. Unlike most babies, Eegan crawled for the first time when he was two months, but he would turn out as a late speaker. His mother Zira wanted him to directly experience the world she ruled. School War When Eegan was five months old, in 2011, during the School War while on a pleasure cruise on his mother’s barge, Eegan’s escort skiffs were attacked, with one to survive to share the news with Zira, and the baby was kidnapped by General Helen McKeen at the direction of Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team, Emily Watson. Taken aboard Emily’s shuttle, he was flown to a monastery. The kidnapping prompted Zira to make a deal with the Armies of Organa to rescue her son, in turn for her support in the School War. While being held prisoner in the Girl-Team dungeons, Eegan became sick, possibly due to his being unaccustomed to the dungeon’s conditions and being underfed. Sometime after his imprisonment, Eegan’s cell door was opened and the baby started to wail when he saw Steven Thompson and his friend Summer Petersen. Before leaving, the two were confronted by Helen McKeen, but the pair managed to drive her off and escape with Grover after Petersen accidentally activated the death trap set for Grover. Petersen commented Grover by saying he was “so cute”, which Thompson replied by informally saying that this didn’t matter. However, while being taken back to the monastery’s front exterior, Petersen realized that he was sick and informed her teammate, prompting her to put Grover in her backpack. However, Girl-Team reinforcements arrived and attacked the squad, prompting Grover and the others to go back to a C-Car called the Heartbreaker.''Despite heavy fire, they were able to blast off. While heading for a hyperboost ring they knew was nearby, robotic skyfighters chased them and ended up running into the ring, destroying it and prompting Eegan to wail. With the group unable to take Eegan to a hospital without being shot down first, they had to take the ''Heartbreaker to Maryland. However, as Grover’s condition worsened, Petersen had to go in back to look for medical supplies, and while she was gone, Steven reassured Eegan that they would get him to his mother alive, showing that he had take some liking to the baby. Finally, Summer gave Eegan a pill that saved his life, though it caused him to burp. During the trip through Hyperspace, Eegan eventually fell asleep but was eventually woken up during a dogfight between his rescuers and several Girl-Team skyfighters. Summer’s car was eventually shot down to the city quarter’s exterior by enemy forces. Once they crashed, Steven took Eegan and carried him on his back and started to walk across the grass with Summer. At some point, Eegan seemed to sense evil approaching, and hid inside Summer’s pack. However, they were intercepted by Emily Watson. Grover looked on as she took on Thompson and Petersen. As Thompson forced Watson into retreat, Petersen found a datapad Watson had dropped. With that, Thompson lifted Grover onto his back and they proceeded into the city quarter. They almost got lost in the dark tunnels, but eventually they made it to Zira’s office. Both of them arrived in Zira’s office with the lost Eegan. Zira was overjoyed at the safety of her son and Petersen handed Grover over to her to see his mother. Summer reminded Zira of her promise to help them end the war, and reminded her that Emily wanted to murder their side and take over Tower Placement School. After some confusion, Steven activated the datpad, which revealed the entire Girl-Team conspiracy, disgusting Zira immensely. Zira Miranda Grover said that although she would have loved to help them out, all their troops and funds were already at war in Europe. Childhood A year later, when Nolan Coulson arrived at Zira’s Palace looking for his daughters, Eegan was also present with his mother. After the Baron’s arrival, Eegan started to play with a wasp and beat it to death on the edge of Zira’s robe, prompting Zira to tell Eegan to stop. The Baron appealed to Zira’s sense of motherhood, asking her to help him find his own missing daughters. Zira looked to her son, smiled, and relented, allowing Nolan to present evidence against the bounty hunter, and take the culprit with him afterward. In 2016, when Eegan was five, Zira heard activities of the former Boy-Team Generals and sent Eegan away from her palace before Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen arrived. Although Zira survived the following battle, it is unknown what became of Grover throughout the 2020s. In the mix, Jenna Grover produced Zira’s will, which claimed that she did not have any children to run her Empire, and therefore Kelly Appo was to inherit it. The courts later declared Zira’s “will” a forgery. Adulthood Eventually, Eegan Grover was promoted to be the King, but Eegan declined, believing that the world had been without democracy for too long. Soon after, Eegan went into retirement in Palmyra, New York. There, he married and he and his wife gave birth to a child, though the boy's name is unknown. Eventually, Eegan's wife would die by unknown means. Sometime afterwards, their son grew up and left home. The boy became married a few years later, and he and his gave birth to three children - Britney, Sue, and Jason, all of which proved to be exceptionally talented people. Death Legacy The Ruby Eidolon sought out Eegan Grover, leading her to the S.M.S.B. Physical description Eegan Grover had fair skin, with dark brown eyes and a button nose. Eegan was also small, per what was expected of a baby, with 0.58 meters as his height. As an adult, however, he was taller. Personality and traits Born as a Prince to the wealthy Empress Zira Miranda Grover, Eegan appeared to often be pampered by his mother, which was shown when Eegan was on a pleasure cruise by himself with two skiff escorts. Eegan appeared to often be scared at some points, though had good reasons to be too. Even though Eegan was young, he was able to solve problems easily when others could not, as was shown when Summer and Steven could not solve the problem of being trapped by Helen, but Eegan could. Eegan also appeared to be very cheerful and easily amused, for example, when Steven had his solemn “we’re in trouble look”, Eegan and Summer were amused when Summer said that they couldn’t miss it. As an adult, Eegan had a strong sense of himself and his morals. Even when offered being King, Eegan turned it down because he believed "the world has been without democracy for far too long." He knew knowledge and wisdom from across the world, including the hidden lore of the Boy-Team, who used to be secretive for their own safety. Eegan was also a believer in the ideals of the light side and a supporter of the S.M.S.B. He believed that the S.M.S.B. was essential to the balance of the light side and helped the Team of Terror find the vanished Master Intelligence, unable to stand idly by as despair and darkness grew in the world. Eegan traveled lightly in his later years and showed wisdom with the few artifacts he continued to carry from place to place. His most cherished artifact was the antiquated data storage unit in a plain leather sack that held the Map of Light, something he would sacrifice himself to protect. Relationships Family Zira Miranda Grover Zira was the leader of the International Alliance and she was very proud of her son and loved him dearly. In 2013, Baron Nolan Coulson appealed to Zira’s sense of motherhood, asking her to help him find his own missing daughters. Zira looked to her son, smiled, and relented, allowing Nolan to present evidence against the bounty hunter. She also softly reprimanded her son for beating a dead wasp against the hem of her robe. She also sent Eegan away from her Palace shortly before the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle for his own safety. Eegan, however, in his later years was disgusted by Zira's dormant rise to power, as he treasured democracy, in utter contrast to his mother. Behind the scenes Eegan Grover’s name was inspired by a close friend of D. Isaac Thomas who was twice the age of the character. His name was never actually mentioned in the comic book; it was first revealed in the novelization. His father was actually assassinated while Zira was pregnant, as revealed through a spinoff of the comic. Etymology *The name "Eegan", a name of Irish origin, is the Anglicized form of the Gaelic "Mac Aodhagain", "Mac" meaning "son of" and "Aodhagain", from Aodha, which is a patronymic from the personal name "Aodh" meaning "fire", originally the name of a pagan god. *"Grover" derives from a surname meaning "grove of trees" from Old English graf. A famous bearer was the American president Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), who popularized the name in the United States at the end of the 19th century. Appearances * * * * *''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Category:2011 births Category:American individuals Category:Born in January Category:Fobbles Category:Grover family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Post-21st century deaths